1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, an image processing program, an image capturing apparatus, and an image capturing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing system including an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, an image processing program, an image capturing apparatus, and an image capturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a method for averaging difference data between captured images taken at a plurality of focusing distances to trim the images has been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1997-186931. Moreover, a method for setting an initial outline by comparing a focused image focused on a subject and an unfocused image not focused to trim the subject by removing a background image from the initial outline has been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1997-186935.
However, in the inventions described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1997-186931 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1997-186935, since a boundary of a subject cannot be definitely determined, it may be difficult to definitely separate the boundary of the subject from a background image. Therefore, there has been a problem in that it is difficult to trim a subject with high precision.